


You Make Me Feel

by Sutured_Sentiment



Series: Coldflash Week 2017 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: CW series, Coldflash Week 2017, How Do I Tag, I know it's a bit late, I'm posting it anyway, Injury, M/M, Protective Leonard Snart, Tumblr: coldflashweek, coldflash - Freeform, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutured_Sentiment/pseuds/Sutured_Sentiment
Summary: Leonard Snart didn't like feelings. In his line of work, they were nothing but trouble. Needless to say, he was more than a little annoyed when a certain Scarlet Speedster started making him feel certain things.Or the one where Leonard is protective over an injured Flash.This is a late piece written for ColdFlash Week 2017- Day 1: Protective





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before Leonard knows Barry's identity

There was a reason Leonard Snart had been given the name,  _ Captain Cold _ ; the obvious one being the cold gun he kept in easy reach at all times. The name suited him well. He was a cold man. He hid any emotions under a thick layer of ice. Emotions, after all, are a messy business. In his line of work they would only get in the way or worse; get him killed. So he buried them as far down as he could, locked away in the darkest recesses of his heart. A heart he claimed not to have. 

That changed when  _ he  _ showed up. The scarlet speedster of Central City; The Flash. His first encounter with the Flash had been surprising to say the least. Robbing the armored vehicle should’ve been a cinch. It  _ would  _ have been had the Flash not shown up, but he did. That was the first of many confrontations they would have as time went on. 

He didn’t know when the dynamics of their rivalry first started to change, but they did. He started getting sloppy. He would go on more and more unnecessary heists, daring the Flash to just  _ try _ and stop him.  _ Hoping _ for it. When he realized this newfound longing to see the hero, he did everything he could to shut it down; cooping himself up in his hideout, refusing to go out on any jobs for fear that he might have to see those brown eyes beneath the mask that had become all too familiar. However, he couldn’t bring himself to stay away for long. 

“Well hello, Scarlet. What brings you here?” Leonard didn’t have to turn around to know he was there as he greeted the speedster. He glanced quickly towards his “partner”, Dawson Hewitt. He was a rookie in the world of crime, but he had quite the way with high-security computer systems, making him annoyingly necessary for this particular mission. Something twisted inside him as he saw Hewitt reaching for the small pistol concealed in his jeans. He shook his head, shooting him a warning glare, before turning to face the Flash.

“It’s been a while, Snart. I was beginning to think you’d bailed out on me.” Leonard smirked.

“Why would I ever do that,” he half-heartedly mocked. He could practically feel the unspoken words weighing down the air around him, making his chest constrict. ‘ _ I would miss you too much _ .’ He bit his lip as the hero frowned.

“So what are you doing here,” he demanded, his posture changing from easy to serious in a second. Leonard almost snorted. Everything about this kid was fast. He opened his mouth to respond when Hewitt cut him off, a menacing grin on his face.

“If we told you, we’d have to kill you.” The Flash blinked a couple times, as if just now realizing the other man’s unfortunate presence. 

“And you are?” If possible, Hewitt’s grin grew even bigger as he placed a hand under his chin.

“You can call me ‘The Hacker’” Both Leonard and the Flash groaned. Hewitt shot them glares, but otherwise gave no further response. Leonard shook his head as he pointed his cold gun at the Flash, leveling it with his chest. 

“Let’s make this easy for both of us. You can leave now and save us a lot of trouble, or I can freeze you over. Your choice.” He barely had time to react before the hero was nothing but a red blur coming at him. He pulled the trigger, but the shot went wide. Luckily it was enough to distract the speedster. Unluckily, that’s when the loud bang of a pistol broke through the air. Everything came to a sudden halt. He turned to where the Flash now stood completely still, a patch of crimson spreading dark against his already red suit. His heart thundered wildly inside his chest as the hero’s knees buckled. Without a second thought, Leonard dashed towards him, catching him before he could hit the ground.

“Woah. Lucky shot! C’mon, let’s go get what we came for and get out of here.” Leonard’s blood boiled as he grasped his cold gun tightly and shot the other man where he stood. Hewitt cried out in shock and pain as he slumped to the ground, his chest a bulge of stinging ice. Leonard quickly turned his attention back to the man in his arms. He wasted no time in shrugging off his thick coat and wadding it up to press against the wound in the other’s stomach, still pumping a steady stream of blood. The Flash flinched at the pressure, gritting his teeth hard. Leonard glared at him.

“With all your speed, you couldn’t dodge a damn bullet,” he hissed angrily. Curse him for making him feel like this. Leonard could feel his hands shaking and his heart clenching as the other man only chuckled weakly. How could he find this even the slightest bit amusing?

“You’re an idiot,” he mumbled under his breath as he pressed down harder, eliciting a choked whimper. 

“H-hey. Easy on the idiot stuff. He c-caught me off g-guard is all. ‘Sides, s-super healing remember? I-I’ll be fine…” There was a pause. 

“Why are y-you helping me,” he questioned warily. Leonard sighed.

“That’s not important right now. What’s important is stopping the bleeding. If you lose anymore blood, your healing won’t really matter.” He tried to ignore the way his voice shook, but it didn’t go unnoticed. The Flash laughed, before curling in on himself- as much as Leonard would allow- as his wound throbbed painfully. 

“Idiot!” 

“D-didn’t know you c-cared so much, Snart…” Leonard watched with wide eyes as his voice faded and his body went limp in his arms. He stared at the hero’s chest, finally letting out a relieved sigh as he saw the unsteady rise and fall.  

“You’re gonna give me grey hairs, Scarlet.” He looked down at him fondly and was pleased to see the wound already starting to heal. He was going to be okay. He sighed as he leaned back slightly, settling the speedster comfortably in his lap. He let out a shaky laugh.

**“What have you done to me?” **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote a second part, and I really hope you like it! Thanks for the support! :)

Len felt like an idiot. He had somehow managed to get Barry all the way back to STAR Labs, where he had been bombarded with questions and accusations from a panicked Doctor Snow and Cisco Ramon. By then, Barry’s wound was already closing and the edges were scarring over, all shiny and pale against the rest of his skin. He was still unconscious when they laid him out on the infirmary bed. After a moment of examining him, Caitlin looked up with a frown and Len’s heart just about stuttered to a stop.

“The bullet’s still in his stomach.” He felt like such. An. _ Idiot _ . He hadn’t even bothered to check if it had gone all the way through. He had been too busy panicking and  _ feeling _ . God, how could he have been so stupid. He glared at Barry’ prone form, as if it was somehow his fault- which it kind of was. Then he turned his deadly glare on Caitlin.

“Well, why are you just standing there. Get it out,” he all but growled at her. Her eyes widened and she took a wary step back. 

“It’s not that simple, Snart. His body has already nearly completely healed around the bullet. I’ll have to cut him open to get it out,” she explained carefully. 

“I’m not seeing a problem here.” But there was definitely a problem. Barry had been shot and Len was pissed, he just didn’t want to admit it.

“Just pump him full of drugs and do it,” he finished. Caitlin’s frown deepened. 

“His metabolism burns through everything too fast. There’s nothing… there’s nothing we can give him.” A heavy silence fell over them and Len felt his stomach drop to the floor.

“We have to get it out,” he pressed. Who knew what the thing was doing to the speedster’s body? He could be getting lead poisoning, or internally bleeding. The bullet could’ve hit something vital, and it could be healing only to get torn apart again. He felt sick as he looked over at Barry. He was pale against the white sheets and his brow was creased in obvious discomfort. It twisted something deep inside Len and he took a deep breath as he walked over to the side of the bed and rested his hands on the other’s limp shoulders. He looked up at Caitlin, trying to keep his face as blank as possible.

“Let’s get it over with. It  _ needs _ to be removed. I’ll hold him down.” He didn’t like the thought, but at this point, there was nothing else he could really do. Besides, it was technically his fault Barry was in this situation. He could at least stay with the kid and offer what little support he could- not that  _ his  _ support mattered all that much. 

Caitlin made quick work of sterilizing the area around the healed wound. She had a tray beside her, full of various tools that Len didn’t dare wonder what they were used for. She picked up a wicked looking scalpel. Her face was grim as she carefully leaned over him and made the first incision. The reaction was instant. Barry jolted, his eyes flying wide open as he shouted. Len pushed down hard on his shoulders, keeping him from sitting up. 

“”S-Snart?” Barry’s eyes traveled down to his abdomen where Caitlin was carefully cutting, his face twisting in agony.

“S-stop… Stop! W-what are you- Stop,” he yelled as he struggled to get away. Len gritted his teeth and tensed his muscles against the struggling hero. 

“Scarlet! We’re trying to help you here, and you’re not making it very easy,” he snapped, trying to get the other’s attention, but Barry refused to look at him. He fought hard against them. Caitlin looked like she was going to be sick as she cut deeper and fished to find the bullet with a pair of metal tweezers, trying to ignore Barry’s cries and the blood squelching between her fingers. Len wasn’t feeling much better. Barry’s skin was pale as a sheet and sweat was pouring down his face as he screamed. He grit his teeth, struggling to keep a firm grip on the thrashing hero.

“Please tell me you’ve got the bullet,” he growled. Caitlyn was frowning. She didn’t give any response, or indication that she had even heard him. He was about to snap at her when she finally brought her arm up. A single bloodied bullet was clenched in the tweezers.

“Got it,” she exclaimed. Len let the tension leave his shoulders and he carefully loosened his hold on Barry. The speedster was heaving, his body shaking violently, but his screams had finally stopped; for which Len was immensely relieved. He didn’t think he would ever get those screams out of his head. They would haunt his nights for a very long time. He watched as Barry’s eyes slipped closed. Len was glad for the reprieve it would give him.

While Caitlyn set about cleaning away the blood from Barry’s rapidly healing wound, Len allowed himself to slump back into a chair by his bedside. He stared down at the other’s hand, lying limp on the bed sheets. He wanted to take it in his own, to ground himself with the warmth and feel of it. But he didn’t. He wouldn’t; not with Caitlyn here. Maybe later…

A little while later, he was reluctantly sent out on lunch duty. 

“He’ll be hungry when he wakes up. He’ll need the extra energy after the long day he’s had,” she had explained softly. Len didn’t want to leave Barry’s side, but eventually he gave in. It wasn’t his place; especially not after he had gotten the kid shot. 

The line at Big Belly Burger had been outrageous. He had been tempted to just leave and find another fast food place, but Caitlyn had said Big Belly Burger was Barry’s favorite, so there was no way he was leaving without a giant bag of it. After about a half an hour later, he was walking back into STAR Labs, grease-stained brown bag clutched tightly to his chest like a treasure. 

When he finally reached the infirmary Barry was already awake and sitting up in bed talking quietly with Caitlyn who had, in the time he was gone, taken his chair. He tried not to be too annoyed by it. He picked up his pace, practically jogging to Barry’s bedside. He plopped the burger bag in the hero’s blanketed lap. Barry stared at it before a grin broke across his face and he dug into it with vigor. 

“Thanks,” he exclaimed happily and Len flinched. He didn’t deserve thanks. Honestly, getting the kid food was the least he could do. He smiled, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“No problem, Scarlet,” he replied cooly. Caitlyn raised an eyebrow and looked between the two of them as an awkward silence fell over them. She cleared her throat uncomfortably.

“Well, I’m going to go check on Cisco,” she excused herself. She threw one last look over her shoulder at Len.

“Holler if you need anything, Barry,” she called behind her as she spun on her heels and left. Barry was looking after her in confusion. Len wasted no time. He reached forward and snapped the fast food bag out of Barry’s grasp, ignoring his protests. 

“Hey!” Len rolled his eyes as he set the bag on the now empty chair, just out of the speedster’s reach. Without another word, he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Barry’s slender torso and pulling his close. The other stiffened in response, his eyes wide. Len could feel his heart through their clothes, beating like a race car. 

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again,” he growled into Barry’s hair. The body in his arms squirmed nervously. Then, Barry was slowly raising his arms. Len nearly jumped in surprise when he felt a pair of hesitant hands skimming over his back to return the hug, albeit cautiously. He couldn’t help the small smile that twitched at his lips.

    “Okay. Sorry,” Barry squeaked. He looked unsure and Len chuckled lowly.

    “Me too, kid.” 


End file.
